


Simply Divine

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan's a bit of a stalker, Josh has some serious skills, M/M, Max is a bit weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is diabetic and owns a bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Divine

**Author's Note:**

> I already had the idea for Josh owning a bakery, but then I had a conversation with my gran about diabetes, and this was the result.

When Josh opens Simply Devine Bakery, he knows it’ll take a while before people start noticing the little shop and decide to check it out. So it surprises him when, just ten minutes after he opens on the first day, a group of three guys pile in and start looking around. After a few minutes, the short one that sort of reminds Josh of a hedgehog comes over to the counter where he’s icing cupcakes.

“Why can’t I find any packets? Like, sets of cakes in a packet together?” He rambles, and Josh can’t help but laugh softly as he figures out what he means.

“Because I don’t buy anything in. Everything in here was made either last night or this morning, right here in the shop,” he explains, trying to keep a balance between paying attention to the customers and focusing on the cupcake in front of him. 

He glances up as Hedgehog Boy’s friends approach him.

“You made all these?” One of them asks, and Josh looks up properly, his breath catching in his throat as he takes in the one that spoke. He looks like a Greek God, with slicked back, bleach blond hair; strong, chiselled features and tanned skin making his icy blue eyes even more striking; a fitted t-shirt and tight jeans showing off his solid, muscled body. Josh realises he’s staring and blushes hotly.

“Y-yeah, I made them,” he stammers, looking back down at his icing as the Adonis in front of him smirks. 

Josh hadn’t made much for the first day, knowing it would be quiet, only seven types of cupcakes and three big sponge cakes. The three of them look around for another few minutes, then, to Josh’s surprise, ask for three of each of the cupcakes, and three slices from each of the sponge cakes. As he happily obliges and starts cutting and wrapping, Adonis leans against the counter and gestures for Josh to come over to him. Josh does, but he motions again, wanting him to lean in close.

“Do you do custom stuff?” He whispers once Josh is close enough, and Josh nods.

“Yeah, just tell me what you want and when you want it for, and I’ll do it, why are we whispering?” Josh replies softly, and Adonis smiles crookedly.

“I’m looking for a cake for Matt’s birthday, but I don’t want him to know about it,” he explains quietly, aiming a thumb over his shoulder at his friend, the one Josh has started calling ‘Mosher Kid’ in his head, due to the Incubus t-shirt and baggy jeans he’s wearing.

“Alright, just come back later without him, and I’ll take all the details and get it done for you,” Josh agrees softly, and Adonis grins.

“Excellent, I’ll be back in about twenty minutes, if that’s alright?” He asks, and Josh nods as he hands him their wrapped and bagged up order.

“That’s absolutely fine with me, that’ll be £25.20,” he responds, and Adonis gapes at him.

“You must have added it up wrong, there’s no way it’s only 25 quid for all that,” he insists, and Josh smiles at him.

“Nope, 90p for a cupcake and 70p for a slice of sponge, so it’s £18.90 for 21 cupcakes, and £6.30 for 9 slices of sponge, altogether that’s £25.20,” he explains, and Adonis hands him £30 with a grin.

“I’ll definitely be coming back here,” he insists as Josh hands him his change.

Exactly twenty minutes later, Adonis strolls through the door without his friends, finishing off one of Josh’s cupcakes.

“Enjoy it?” Josh asks with a smile as Adonis brushes crumbs off his hands, and he nods with a huge grin.

“I have honestly never tasted anything that amazing in my life. I’m pretty sure Max agrees, he sounded like he was about to jizz in his knickers when he tried it,” he compliments, making Josh laugh.

“Max, that’s the little hedgehog dude, yeah?” He asks, and Adonis snorts.

“At least I’m not the only one that thinks he looks like a hedgehog. I call him Sonic, and he fucking hates it,” Adonis laughs, making Josh laugh as he collects his notepad.

“Alright, what are we doing for your other friend’s birthday, Matt, you said?” He asks, and Adonis nods.

“Yeah, it’s not a big party, just us and our families, so it needs to be big enough for about 20 people, and I was thinking either chocolate or red velvet,” he dithers, and Josh laughs.

“I can do for 20 no problem, and how about both, one half red velvet, one half chocolate? And do you want his name and his age on it?” Josh asks, Adonis moving his head from side to side as he thinks.

“Definitely to the half and half, yes to the name, and no to the age, we all know how old he is, so there’s no point.”

“What kind of things is he into? Like Lord of the Rings, that kind of thing, so we can make it really personal,” Josh suggests, and Adonis thinks for a moment.

“The only things I can think of off the top of my head are Bob Marley, bass guitars, KFC and Haribo. God only knows how you’re going to put those together,” he laughs, but Josh already has an idea, so he just smiles coyly.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll get it done,” he insists, finishing writing down everything he needs. “Alright, so are you picking it up, or do you want me to deliver it?” He asks, but Adonis shakes his head.

“I’ll pick it up, there’s no need for you to go out of your way when it’s easy enough for me to pick it up,” he insists, and Josh smiles.

“It’s no bother, honestly, I’m perfectly happy to deliver it on my way home,” he reassures, but Adonis shakes his head again.

“No, I’ll pick it up. Put it under Dan Flint, and I’ll come for it at about five o’clock on the 20th, if that’s alright?” He asks, and Josh nods, feeling like a bit of a stalker at how glad he is to find out Adonis’ name.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Oh, what kind of Haribo, there’s loads of different ones, so I’d rather know his favourite, so I use the right one,” he asks, and Dan grins.

“It’s the Tangfastics. I already had a load of faith in you, but it’s increased massively with how much effort you’re putting into getting this perfect for him,” he compliments, making Josh blush as he shrugs modestly.

“Baking is my biggest passion, I’d probably never forgive myself if I didn’t make sure people enjoy my baking as much as possible,”

Dan nods at this, then checks his watch.

“Fuck, I’m going to be late for work. So, we’re good for 5 o’clock on the 20 th, yeah?” He asks quickly, backing away towards the door as he speaks. Josh nods quickly and gives him a thumbs up, letting him rush off to work.

Dan comes in almost everyday after that, mooching around for a few minutes to see what new stuff Josh has for him to try. Dan seems to get flirtier with each day that passes, but he never does anything. Josh considers making the first move himself, but decides it would be completely inappropriate, especially if he’s got the wrong end of the stick. Instead, he puts his all into making Matt’s cake perfect, and when he finishes it off at half four on the 20th, he’s certain they’ll love it.

Dan comes in at exactly five o’clock, just as Josh is boxing up Matt’s cake.

“D’you think I could take a peek?” Dan asks with a cheeky grin, and Josh laughs, nodding as he lifts the box back off. It’s a solid base of chocolate and red velvet sponge, with the Jamaican flag as the icing. On top of it is a bass guitar leaning against a KFC bucket, both made of sponge, with three small fondant birds sitting on the neck of the bass, and the words ‘Happy Birthday Matt’ spelled out with Haribo in the middle.

Dan just stares for a few seconds, taking it all in, then a grin creeps onto his face.

“This might just be the single most epic thing I have ever seen in my life,” he comments softly, still completely in awe of Josh’s masterpiece. Josh blushes and starts boxing it up again, tying the box shut with a thick, light blue ribbon. He slides it across the counter, takes his apron off and moves around the other side of the counter. “Oh, god, sorry, are you already closed?” Dan asks, eyes wide, and Josh smiles.

“It’s alright, I close at five, a couple of extra minutes isn’t a problem,” he insists, and Dan smiles and noticeably sighs in relief. He goes to say something, then takes a good look at Josh.

“How old are you?” He ponders, and Josh laughs.

“You don’t even know my name, and what does how old I am have to do with anything?” Dan blushes slightly when he realises he in fact doesn’t know his name, having spent all this time referring to him as ‘sexy baker’ in his head.

“You’re absolutely right, how rude of me, Dan Flint,” he replies, offering his hand.

“Josh Franceschi, and to answer your question, I’m 22,” Josh responds, sliding his hand into Dan’s.

“And what it has to do with anything is, how the hell did you afford to open your own shop at 22?” He asks incredulously, making Josh laugh slightly.

“I worked two jobs all through college and uni, one to pay for my loans and general expenses, and the other went into a savings account to start all this,” he explains, and Dan nods, picking up the cake box and cocking his head towards the door.

“You want to join us? You’re more than welcome,” he invites, but Josh shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he insists quietly, but Dan smiles and shakes his head.

“You wouldn’t be, honestly,” he assures, but Josh puts his hands up.

“I can’t, I would love to, but I have somewhere I really have to be,” he persists, and Dan nods, defeated, but still smiles.

“My birthday’s on the 31st, clear your calendar, I insist you come,” he demands, and Josh nods with a smile.

“Fine, but only if you send one of your friends in here within the next few days to talk about your birthday cake, and if I can bring a friend,” Josh negotiates, frowning in confusion as Dan’s face drops.

“Sure, I think Max was planning on doing that anyway, and yeah, feel free to bring your boyfriend if you want,” he mumbles, and Josh understands, smiling slightly.

“Chris isn’t my boyfriend, I’m single, and he’s the straightest guy I’ve ever met. He’s just my best friend, I’m not good with big groups of people I don’t know, so I tend to drag him everywhere with me, so I’m not a completely awkward bastard,” Josh corrects him, smiling more as Dan perks up again.

“Ah, ok, well, I insist that you and Chris come to my birthday party,” he responds, and Josh grins with a nod.

“Alright, I wouldn’t want to offend my best customer, so we’ll be there.”

As promised, Max comes in the next morning, grinning happily at Josh.

“That cake was ridiculous! Everybody loved it, and here, look at Matt’s face when he saw it,” he tells him, pulling his phone out to show Josh the photo he took of Matt.

“Excellent, I’m glad he liked it,” Josh grins, and Max nods.

“No-one could believe how amazing it looked, or how fantastic it tasted, the whole thing was gone in less than an hour. Now, Dan’s cake,” he compliments, quickly shifting to the reason he’s there. Josh nods and turns to grab his notepad to hide his blush.

“Alright, I know who it’s for and when, so all I need is what kind of cake, how many people it’s for, and what you want on it, so, what kind of stuff is he into?” Josh rattles off, and Max smiles as he thinks.

“Do you think you could do a banana sponge? He seems to be obsessed with that,” Max asks, and Josh grins.

“Banana sponge is actually my specialty, I can do that no problem,” he assures, and Max grins.

“Excellent, as for how many people, it’s the same people as last time, plus you and your friend, so 22, I guess, and what he’s into, all I can think of is Harry Potter, but that’s such a huge thing, I guess it’ll be pretty easy for you to come up with something, though I think he mostly likes it for the dragons; oh, and drums, but I don’t know how you’ll fit that in with Harry Potter. Also, since his birthday’s on a Saturday, I’ll come and pick it up on the Friday, if that’s alright?” He asks, and Josh smiles as he finishes writing everything down.

“I’m actually open on a Saturday, so I’ll just bring it with me when I come over after I close, don’t worry about it,” he assures, and Max nods, before digging in his pocket and handing Josh a folded slip of paper.

“Dan realised he never gave you the address, so here it is, and his number, he said that was in case you had any questions or got lost or something, but to be honest with you, I think he just wanted to give you his number,” Max grins, laughing slightly as Josh takes it with a dark blush.

“I couldn’t figure out if he was flirting or just being really nice,” Josh admits as he slips the paper into his pocket.

“Oh, trust me, he was definitely flirting,” Max assures him with a wink.

Josh is so busy with Dan’s cake, and the sudden influx of large amounts of customers, that it almost catches him by surprise when he realises it’s Saturday the 31st. Luckily, he’d already finished Dan’s cake that morning, so he doesn’t have to worry about it. What does worry him, though, is when Chris texts him just before five, telling him that Georgia, his girlfriend, is sick, so he can’t go to Dan’s party with him.

Josh almost chickens out as he stands on Dan’s doorstep, cake box balanced in his arms, but he forces himself to ring the doorbell with his elbow. Less than a minute passes before the door swings open to reveal a young woman who holds a frightening resemblance to Dan.

“Hey, Josh, right?” She asks happily as she lets him in, and he nods, managing a tight smile.

“I’m Sarah, Dan’s sister, he’s just through here,” she chatters, leading him through to the large kitchen, which seems to be the heart of the party. She leads him over to where Dan’s standing with his friends and some middle aged women, Josh feeling slightly more comfortable as Dan grins widely as soon as he spots Josh.

“Hey! I thought you were bringing your friend, Chris, right?” He asks, and Josh shrugs as he sets the box down on a spare counter out of the way.

“He couldn’t come, his girlfriend’s sick, so you’re stuck with Mr. Awkward,” he jokes weakly, Dan smiling sympathetically as he tries to creep over to the cake box. One of the women, the one Josh thinks might be Dan’s mum, laughs as she realises what he’s doing.

“You are allowed to look, it is your cake,” she giggles, and Josh grins as he undoes the ribbon.

“I’m pretty confident you’re going to love this. It’s the best thing I’ve ever made,” he boasts as he lifts the box away, watching proudly as Dan’s face lights up. It’s banana sponge, as agreed, with the Hogwarts crest as the icing, but it’s what’s on top that Josh was so sure Dan would love. A large sponge dragon, a Swedish Shortsnout, curled up sleeping; behind it is a smaller Swedish Shortsnout, sitting at a drum kit, with fondant fire shooting from it’s mouth.

The people around him go quiet as they stare at it in awe, the whole kitchen quickly following suit as everyone comes to see what’s going on. Finally, Dan’s mum breaks the silence.

“I can see why you boys speak so highly of him, this is… Indescribable. It looks so fantastic, I almost don’t want to eat it,” she praises, and Josh blushes.

“Here, you’ve definitely earned this,” One of the older guys insists, holding a beer out to Josh.

“Oh, thanks, but I don’t drink,” he tells him apologetically, and the guy smiles understandingly, turns around and grabs a slightly different bottle and offers him that instead.

“A non-alcoholic one, then,” he insists, and Josh takes it with a grateful smile.

The rest of the party goes great, until just after Dan blows out the candles on his cake, and they’re getting ready to cut it. Josh’s head starts to swim, and he realises that he’d been enjoying himself so much, he’d ignored all the warning signs. Matt only just catches him as his knees buckle. Everyone freezes and looks at Josh worriedly.

“Is he alright?” Max’s dad asks softly, and Matt shrugs.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so, he’s trembling and sweating, I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” he worries, just as Josh manages to get his legs to hold his weight again.

“I need to sit down,” he rasps, and Matt quickly readjusts his grip on him so he can help him over to an empty chair. As soon as he’s sat down, Josh pulls a small device from his pocket and stabs his finger with it, smearing the blood on a small strip and slotting it into the device.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks softly, his face scrunched in concern.

“I’m diabetic, it feels like my blood sugar’s dropped,” he explains as the glucose metre chimes. He quickly checks the screen and tuts.

“Do you have Lucozade, or Red Bull, or something with a lot of glucose in it?” He asks, and Sarah rushes over to the fridge, quickly coming back over with a bottle of Lucozade. Josh quickly opens it and chugs several mouthfuls, then slumps back against the chair with a sigh.

“Are you going to be alright?” Sarah asks softly, and Josh nods.

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad, 3.1, it just feels worse because I haven’t had a hypo in a while,” he reassures, as Dan sits down across from him with a confused look on his face. 

“What’s a ‘hypo’, and if 3.1 isn’t too bad, what’s it supposed to be?” He asks curiously, making Josh stare at him in surprise.

“You actually want to know about this stuff? Most people just get freaked out,” he comments, but Dan shakes his head.

“Why would we be freaked out? It’s not as if it’s contagious or anything. I just want to understand, so I know you’re ok,” he insists, and Josh smiles.

“Hypo is short for hypoglycaemic attack, it’s when the blood sugar drops too low. Ideally, you want your blood sugar to be between 5.0 and 10.9, but there’s a kind of cushion, you don’t really need to worry unless it drops below 3.0, or goes higher that 12.5. It’s been a long time since mine dropped below 4.0, but I’m ok, I feel a lot better now,” he explains, fishing a fresh strip from his pocket and squeezing the place he stabbed before to coax some more blood from it.

“What are you doing? You checked it already, didn’t you?” Max asks curiously, and Josh smiles.

“Yeah, but after I’ve had a hypo, I need to check it again after a few minutes, to make sure it’s gone back up alright,” he explains as he slots the strip into the metre. 

Josh feels quite self-conscious as everyone watches the metre until it chimes. He checks it and sighs in relief.

“Everything ok, now?” Dan’s mum asks quickly, and he nods.

“5.3, a little lower than I’d like, but it’ll have to do,” he replies, and Dan shoves a paper plate with a large slice of cake at him.

“Here, this’ll help, right?” He asks worriedly, and Josh takes it from him with a grateful smile.

“Yeah, I usually need to watch what I eat, but it’ll help bump it up a bit,” he responds, taking a bite from it.

Once Josh reassures everyone that he’s fine, things go back to normal. As Dan shows him out later, though, Josh still can’t help apologising.

“Listen, I’m sorry for freaking everyone out earlier, I’m usually really meticulous about keeping an eye on my blood sugar,” he mumbles. Dan reassures him several times, but Josh still has that guilty, apologetic look on his face, so Dan sighs and presses his lips to Josh’s cheek.

“Let me take you on a date, and we’ll consider it forgotten, alright?” He murmurs, smiling at Josh’s blush.

“Alright, just give me a time and a place, and I’ll be there,” Josh agrees.

It takes Dan a few days to sort things out for their date, so it’s almost a week later, on Friday, when Dan heads to Josh’s shop to give him the details. When he gets there, though, the shop’s closed, a guy that definitely isn’t Josh locking up. Dan walks over slowly and takes a guess.

“Chris?” He questioningly addresses the long haired guy, who turns to him with a surprised smile.

“Sorry, shop’s closed, the owner’s sick,” he informs him, then goes to leave, but Dan throws his hand out to stop him.

“Wait, Josh is sick? What happened, is he ok?” He asks quickly, and Chris eyes him for a second.

“You’re Dan, aren’t you?” He asks softly, and Dan nods.

“Yeah, please, just tell me he’s ok,” Dan begs, and Chris seems surprised that Dan cares so much.

“Come on, I’ll take you to see him.”

It surprises Dan when they pull in to the car park of the local hospital, but it breaks his heart when they walk into Josh’s room, and he sees him lying in the bed, a tube in his throat, covered in wires with all sorts of tubes sticking out of him, looking smaller than Dan thought possible.

“What happened?” He asks softly, fighting tears as he moves to sit on the side of the bed, his fingertips stroking the back of Josh’s pale, unmoving hand.

“His insulin pump came out during the night, his blood sugar shot up without it and he slipped into a hyperglycaemic coma,” Chris explains sadly as he settles into a chair beside the bed.

“He’ll be ok, right? I mean, I’ve done some research since I found out he’s diabetic, but I never read anything about comas,” Dan explains, and Chris smiles slightly.

“I was supposed to help him open the shop that morning, so I found him quite quickly, the doctors think that I found him soon enough that he should make a full recovery, once he wakes up.”

It takes another three days for Josh to wake up, and when he does, Dan’s at his bedside. Josh looks at him with half asleep, confused eyes.

“How did you get into my house?” He asks softly, and Dan laughs, sobering quickly as he explains. Once he realises what Dan’s saying, he looks around with confused eyes, taking it in that they are in fact in the hospital.

Once Josh is fully recovered, he and Dan have their date. Dan picks him up from the shop after he closes, and it doesn’t take long for Josh to realise that they’re heading towards Dan’s house. Once they’re parked outside, Josh turns to look at Dan questioningly.

“I know how difficult it is for you to eat out, because of how much information you need about the food to set the bolus level on your pump, so I figured I’d cook for you, so it’s easier,” Dan explains with a blush, and Josh can’t help it as he leans across the car and kisses Dan hard.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” he whispers as he pulls away, and Dan just grins.

They start a relationship quite quickly after that, and when they have sex for the first time a few weeks in, Dan freaks out slightly, being excessively careful with the tubing connecting the insulin pump to Josh’s body. Josh laughs at him a little, reassuring him several times that he doesn’t need to be careful. After that, Dan calms down slightly, and the whole thing goes off without a hitch, as Josh had told him it would.

The thing that really cements their relationship happens a few months later. Josh is staying at Dan’s, and has just gotten out of the shower. He wanders in to Dan’s bedroom, where Dan’s lying on the bed, waiting for Josh so they can watch a DVD. Josh stands at the side of the bed until Dan looks up at him, then drops his towel.

“Ah, it’s one of those nights, come here, then,” Dan grins, holding his hand out to Josh, but he doesn’t move.

“In a sec, I just… It’s fucking embarrassing saying it out loud, but I wanted you to see me naked, ok?” Josh rushes out, blushing, and Dan sits up with a smile.

“Babe, I’ve seen you naked a million times,” he reminds him, but Josh shakes his head.

“No, I mean, properly naked,” he insists, motioning to his stomach. Dan takes a good look and realises what Josh means. He may have seen Josh naked plenty of times, but this is the first time he’s ever seen him without his pump in. He runs his fingers over the small scars from the pump, scattered all over Josh’s stomach, then looks up at him.

“Is it safe for you to have it out this long?” He asks softly, and Josh smiles.

“It’s fine, as long as I put it back in before I fall asleep,” he reassures, and Dan grabs his waist, pulling him down onto the bed.

Dan shows Josh exactly how appreciative he is, but that leads to Josh being so worn out, that he puts his pump back in without checking his blood sugar. When Dan wakes up the next morning, he’s surprised that Josh isn’t wrapped around him the way he usually is. He looks over to Josh’s side of the bed and finds him as far from him as possible, the covers kicked off, and he’s sweating profusely, despite the fact that he’s shaking. Dan immediately panics, thinking of his birthday, when Josh’s blood sugar dropped.

Dan quickly slides over to Josh, shaking him hard until his eyes drift open. Rather than calming Dan, it panics him more as he takes in the glassy look and blown wide pupils.

“What the fuck do you want?” Josh snarls, and Dan reels back slightly, but then he remembers that low blood sugar can cause personality changes, irritability, belligerence, and rage.

“Baby, sorry for waking you, but I think you should check your blood sugar,” Dan hedges, trying to avoid angering him further, but he quickly realises he failed as Josh’s face scrunches up in rage.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?! What, you think ‘cause you’ve been shagging a diabetic for a little while, that makes you an expert?!” he sneers, and Dan sighs, running his fingers through Josh’s matted, sweaty hair in an attempt to calm him.

“Of course I don’t, love, I’m just really worried about you. I know I’m probably just being stupid, but do you think you could check, to make me feel better?” He asks gently, and Josh sits up with an enraged growl, grabbing his metre from the bedside table and stabbing his finger harshly.

When he looks at it after it chimes, he sighs in frustration.

“Of course, you would be fucking right, wouldn’t you?” He growls, reaching for the Lucozade bottle Dan keeps at the side of the bed for him. As he swigs from it, Dan reaches for the metre where Josh dropped it, tilting it slightly so he can see the screen. 1.9, if Dan hadn’t woken up when he had, Josh would’ve slipped into a coma and died very soon. Josh snatches the metre back as he sits the bottle on the bedside table, glaring at him. He settles back down into the bed and scowls at Dan pointedly until he shuffles away to the other side of the bed. After a few minutes pass, Josh shuffles over to him, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist as he rests his head on his shoulder.

“M’sorry,” he murmurs, and Dan presses a kiss to his still slightly sweaty forehead.

“You don’t need to apologise, I know if your blood sugar’s off, it can mess with your emotions. I’m just glad that even when you’re that angry, you still care about me enough to humour me,” he replies softly, and Josh props himself up on his elbow, twisting to look Dan in the eyes.

“I don’t care about you, I love you,” Josh tells him, and Dan grins, stroking Josh’s face gently as he responds in kind. Dan waits a few minutes, so he doesn’t ruin the moment, then gets up, grabbing Josh and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Right, how about breakfast?” He suggests, tightening his grip as Josh starts giggling and squirming. He keeps his grip on him until he gets to the kitchen, carefully sitting him down at the table with a kiss, then moving over to the kettle to make tea, he learned quickly that Josh doesn’t function well without his tea in the morning. As he makes a start on breakfast, he decides he really needs to remember to thank Max for getting a craving for cake that morning.


End file.
